Computer system interfaces are subject to attack by miss-constructed packets in an effort to identify and exploit a coding error or vulnerability (a “fuzzing” attack). Fuzzing attacks are difficult or impossible for a system to detect or defend against.
Processes exist to determine the susceptibility of a system to a fuzzing attack. Such processes generally include supplying random inputs to the system, or random bit flipping of known good inputs. Such processes are inefficient and slow to test all possible fuzzing scenarios.